


It's Showtime

by goldengan



Series: Hope You Enjoyed the Plotless [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Choking, Consensual Kink, F/M, Gavin has Boobs, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hazing, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Humor, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Gavin Reed, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, POV Second Person, Public Humiliation, Reader-Insert, Sadism, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans character written by trans author, Verbal Humiliation, and he likes them, check beginning notes for details, sorry tag wrangler, trans character written by trans man author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: Normal people wouldn’t understand the depravity that belongs in people like Gavin Reed.Guess that means you aren’t normal either.Because youloveto fuck with him.For you? It’s a sexual thrill.





	It's Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> *Note* People in this fic don’t know Gavin is trans. 
> 
> The reader is written to be any gender. 
> 
> Gavin Reed is trans in this fic. I use terms like "pussy", "pussy lips", and "little cock". If that's not your thing, please do not read. 
> 
> And make sure you heed that "non-consensual voyeur" tag. It's the closest thing I could come up with without spoiling what happens. Again, if that's not your thing, please skip this. 
> 
> ~
> 
> Also titled "Things You Shouldn't do to a Co-Worker but this is Porn so Anything Goes, Really"

Gavin Reed lets his id rule his life and it shows. He has absolutely no idea when to quit.

Everything he does is because of his ravenous hunger for any sort of attention. He pretends he doesn’t want all eyes on him but he is constantly, insistently, and always vying for everyone’s time. Every move he makes is a poorly calculated attempt: An obvious sneer with semi-pointed words, equal parts directionless and meaningless. A groan and a moan about something that meant absolutely nothing or amounted to as little as the man’s patience. A far-off look as he tried to regale a sadly solitary someone -- their face often obvious of their distaste to everyone besides Gavin himself. 

It’s a burden he alone created. He draws a target on with a fresh coat of paint every time he looks down. Gavin Reed makes sure he looks down more often than up with little care for whatever’s left of his dignity. 

Perhaps it goes without saying that Gavin Reed is a regular recipient to hazing. 

It would be a crime if he were anyone else -- especially considering the source – but instead it was viewed as a normality. A rite of passage to newbies and old hat to literally everyone else. And, not to mention, it was stupidly fun. They would flick his ear, talk over him while he was talking, trip him, slap his chest, and just plain call him names.

When you first transferred here it was all a bit… jarring. But you were quick to realize just how much this Gavin Reed person 1.) not only wanted the attention but 2.) deserved the negative attention. However, when you brought up Gavin’s obvious desire for attention one day in the break room, Tina snickered and Ben gave you pinched, incredulous face while Chris outright laughed. Of course such normal people wouldn’t understand the depravity that belongs in people like Gavin Reed. 

Guess that means you aren’t normal either. 

Because you **love** to fuck with him. 

For you? It’s a sexual thrill. 

His whimpering when you walk past him and squeeze-twist his nipple. Those big, dumb eyes he gets when you pinch his love-handles. Those stupid curls he gets when it’s humid outside – which luckily is often – so you pull on them when no one is looking. Good thing you’re just a bit taller than he is; makes it easier to fuck with him in general. You love it when he looks up at you with those greedy green eyes. That color looks so good when watery. 

Your desk isn’t far from his. And, best of all, when you go to the break room, you have to pass right by his desk. All the better to fuck with him. 

But you can’t rush these sorts of things. 

No, no. 

There needs to be a little preamble. A lead in. A bit of foreplay, really.

“Hey, Reed.” You say as you walk past his desk. He looks like he’s actually working on something for once. How abnormal. He turns to you, eyes strained and worried. “Nice tits. You get a new bra?” 

His face gets so red so fast. Every time you witness it, you wonder if one day he’ll pass out from all the blood rushing to his face. Wouldn’t that be incredible? “N-No!” His arms go around his middle, as if to shield himself from the quick onslaught of laughter at his embarrassment. 

“I bet you spring for lacy, huh?” Your eyes glint at his stammering. Such a cute look for him. “Oh, wait. No no! That’ll chafe your delicate nipples.”

“Shut up!” He hisses, arms still around himself, looking around at the others, head ducking. 

The rest join in, as they usually do. Commenting on how he must have at least a C cup, that his nipples are the size quarters, and so on. The voices become lost in the shuffle, nobody knowing who said what. 

Well. Gavin would probably know. 

He stopped saying anything a few jibs in, but his face betrays him at every word uttered to him. Mouth twisting, eyes blinking, and neck going ruddy. 

It’s not the first time you’ve messed with Gavin “bitch tits” Reed, and there’s no way it’ll be the last. 

The day goes on, as it always does, with fits and starts of deskwork with sprinklings of fieldwork. You’re back at your desk just after two o’clock and, to the surprise of no one who’s ever been in close proximity to the man, Gavin’s attempting to bring attention back to himself. He’s screaming across the bullpen, getting more than a few “shut the fuck up”s; saying some stupid shit about a case when everyone knows he’s wrong; and trying to pester anyone that passes him by. Times like this, when everyone was too busy for his shit, Gavin would go ignored. Unless… he fucked up big time. Like when, a few months ago, he tripped and spilled coffee all over himself, slipped on the coffee that slicked the floor, and fell. That made for good ammunition for a few days.

You’re in the middle of a report, your mouth a tight line as you try to concentrate over Gavin’s grating voice, when Fowler calls everyone for a meeting in the conference room. A few minutes in and you can already see that it’s not that important. You’ve been sleeping badly the past few nights. The lights are low so the projector is easily visible, maybe you could catch a bit of shut-eye. Fowler’s droning helped as he went on about 

something something “new filing system” something something “don’t get the ‘droids to do it for you” blah blah “do it yourself” blah bla “listen up, this is mandatory!” bla bl “I have to get through this whole thing” b…

You weren’t snoring before, but you wake with a startled snort. 

Someone kicked your chair.

As the others try to suppress their laughter and Fowler reprimands you (you’re usually a good egg in his eyes and you both know it), you look behind and are completely unsurprised at who you see. Gavin “quarter nips” Reed with a smarmy smirk. 

“Sorry, sir.” Your body is still towards Reed, but your head is to your superior, “Won’t happen again.” 

As Fowler grumbles and figures out where he was in his packet of mandatory reading, you turn to Gavin and give him the best bitch face you can muster. His face is dusted light pink as you stare with a curled lip. 

“Whoa,” Chris whispers, “Looks like y/n’s gonna give Gavin a run for his tits.” 

It doesn’t really make any sense; you’re sure you could come up with better. But it still managed to elicit a wounded noise from Gavin and stifled laughter from the others. Gavin looks like he wants to say something but he knows he can’t -- he’s always too loud and everybody knows it. Everyone’s looking away purposefully, hands on their mouths or their bodies turned away or making a point to stare at Fowler with sealed lips, so you take this opportunity to give Reed a long up and down. You focus on his chest and he folds again, arms around himself and face burning bright red. Air moves out of your nose quick, a silent laugh at his expense, and you turn back around. 

Fowler was nearly finished at your accidental wake-up call, so everyone’s rushing out the room a few minutes later. You stay behind to tell Fowler how your previous district had the same system so you can show everyone the ropes if need be. Fowler looks relieved and puts a hand on your shoulder, swaying you a bit, “Thank god you moved here.” And leaves with the biggest smile you’ve ever seen from him in your five months here. 

You flip on the lights, almost out of the room until you hear, “Good thing a huge phcking brown-noser moved in, more like.” Gavin’s nasally voice spouts. 

When you turn to face him, his arms are behind his head and his chest is puffed out. That smarmy look is present again, but it’s not as pronounced. After all, no one else is here. He doesn’t need to act so tough. A small smile creeps on your face as you think, “he wants us alone.”

“At least my nose is good for something. Tell me, do you even use yours?” Hands slide in your pockets as he deflates, “Your voice is just as disgusting as your smell.”

He blinks, the pink dust back on his cheeks, but he doesn’t do what he normally does and shrinks. Instead he looks… inquisitive. “You really think I smell? Then why you always on me? Touching me?”

See, if you asked Gavin something like this -- even alone you’d bet -- he would turn red and start spewing insults. You, on the other hand, are very much aware of your terribly undignified crush on this poor, hapless hunk of beef. Therefore, there’s absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. 

Especially because you two are alone. 

“Well,” you say with wink, “took you long enough to notice.”

His jaw falls open and his eyes go wide, completely surprised that he was right on the money. 

“I can’t help but be surprised, though. Didn’t you get the lowest score in DPD history to make detective?” 

Gavin’s face doesn’t change much with your words. But now he looks… debauched. Red face, those pink and open lips, and wide almost watery eyes. His lower lip wobbles as he seems to search for words. His eyes don’t leave yours. 

“Tell you what, Reed, I can give you what you want.” 

You’re surprised such a phrase falls from your mouth but you don’t show it. Everything about this setup is making you absolutely aroused. And now he knows about your crush so what’s it matter? Now you can get what you want from him. 

You take your phone out of your pocket and his phone buzzes a few moments later. He blinks as he stares at the screen. 

“Come to my place at seven sharp and I’ll humiliate you all you like.”

You walk out of the room without a backwards glance. Before the door closes, you can swear you hear Gavin muttering and gasping for air. 

~

Everything is prepared for Gavin’s arrival. 

If he shows up, that is. 

You’re perfectly aware he could chicken out -- that wouldn’t be surprising in the least – but at seven-o-four your doorbell buzzes. Deep breath in as you push the open button without a word. 

It’s showtime.

He knocks a few times as you brush your hands over your shirt. Have to keep him waiting for a bit. Make him sweat it out. You watch the clock go over to seven-o-seven and he knocks again. Your steps purposefully quiet until you open the door.

Gavin jolts back and he looks… different. A bit more polished than he presents himself at work. He steps closer and already you can tell he smells different. He’s not relying on his deodorant and natural musk. He put on cologne.

What a lovely and unexpected turn of events.

You won’t let him know that you’ve noticed any of this, of course, but it does make you feel… appreciated. 

A step back as you open the door wider, allowing his broader body into the apartment.

“Huh. Nice place you got.” He says as he looks around the space, toeing off his shoes at the door, “Funny, I always imagined you living in a dungeon or somethin—”

His poor attempt at ribbing you goes unnoticed as you start removing his coat. You extend your leg out, the door clicking closed. He looks between the door and you, as if either would answer any question he had. 

“What’re you doing?” Gavin’s voice doesn’t sound angry or even upset. Apparently, he’ll act calm when you’re both alone. His voice tinged with slight apprehension but mostly wonder. 

How interesting. 

“Giving you what you want.” 

“Since when do you care about that?” He asks as you’re unbuttoning his nice, collared shirt.

You hum, sliding the fabric down his shoulders, “You’re right.” Your eyes tick up to his, “I don’t.” 

The nipple clamps clink as you reach into your pocket. When you pull them out his face, finally, starts to redden. You smile at the sight. 

“You can’t hide from me, Gavin,” you say as you get close, chest to chest, your lips on his ear, “I know you want this.” Both of your hands slide down his hairy chest and, just as he’s arching into the touch, you place a clamp on each of his nipples. 

He whines, his eyes turning red. 

You bend down to unzip his pants, knees bouncing as you lower yourself. Your eyeline now on his boxers. The material is very baggy, so you can’t make heads or tails what’s happening under there. You let out an extended breath to watch the hairs on his thighs move and he shudders. When you turn your gaze up, his eyes pierce yours and, without being asked, he steps from his pants. With a jangle of keys and a clunk of a phone, his pants get added to his clothes pile. 

You stand and he backs up in turn, his right foot inching backwards easily with socked feet on tile. It’s strange; this is exactly what you wanted but you still can’t believe you’re seeing it. All you did was tell him to meet you here. How long ago could you have asked? You let none of these thoughts break through your façade. All Gavin Reed sees is you, standing near the front door of your own apartment, staring blank-faced at him. 

“Stand against the wall with hands behind your back,” you indicate with a head tilt just behind him. He doesn’t need to see your bedroom, or any other part of your place, for what you want to do to him.

He obeys, his shoulders slump as his upper back and his hands on his lower back touch the wall. Green eyes wide with eyebrows up. His tongue darts out to lick his lips. This big dumb oaf doesn’t know what he’s doing to you. When you tell him as much, stepping forward, encroaching on his space, his eyelashes flutter and the red on his cheeks begins to spread.

“How far will it spread,” you can’t help but wonder. “Will his body match his cute, pink nipples?”

“Spread your legs,” you say instead, face impassive as you kick his feet apart. “And don’t move unless I say.”

His eyebrows pinch together before he asks, “What about you—” But he hisses before he truly finishes the thought. A mark on his tit in the shape of your hand adds to his collection of red. 

“No talking, either.”

You know he’ll fuck up on both of those demands. And, judging from the look on his face, he knows it too. Maybe he knows it, maybe he can tell this is what you wanted all along, but you want him to fuck up. Soon you’ll see tears on those long eyelashes. Your insides tingle at the thought.

You leave without a word, your footsteps echo in the hall as you find the thin, leather switch propped there. When you pick it up, you hold it behind yourself. Then, you’re back in front of Gavin. You grab his chin with the opposite hand, keeping his face up as to look down at his chest. 

“I always knew you had big tits, Gav.” He bites his lip, trying to catch your eyes. Arousal pools low in your stomach at the state of him. “But I’m disappointed.” You rub a nipple over the clamp, he swallows, “Your nipples aren’t as big as I was promised.”

“No one promised! It was –” Gavin yelps, his eyes wide and his chest heaving at the sight of the switch in your hand. Red blooming on his left hip.

“What did I say about being quiet, you fucking idiot?”

And he melts into the wall with your words, sliding down a bit. You push a hand in the middle of his chest, the chain moving the clamps just so, making him squirm even more, keeping him steady. That lip of his is already bitten to hell. You let go of his chin as you say, “Stand up, slut. You might enjoy your tits breaking your fall, but I’ll stop everything if you do.” 

He nods, eyes blinking quick, tears forming before you even hit him again. Maybe he’s more into words than actions. 

Might as well test that theory, since he’s here and all.

The switch snaps as it hits its marks. On those pretty, defined calves you’d love to bite. On those thick thighs you’ve thought about rutting against. On his love-handles you love to pinch and grab. On that defined stomach, complete with happy trail from his belly button down to the waistband of his boxers. On his left tit, then his right, making sure to miss the nipples and the clamps. 

“Fuck,” you think as you lower the switch to your side, “isn’t he a sight.”

Gavin is practically vibrating. His eyes are on you as he pants, chest heaving. Red marks decorate his beautiful body. Your eyes drag from the bottom to the top, marveling at your work.

His eyes are glazed over, with his mouth slightly ajar. And even at like this, already wrecked from so little, Gavin’s eyes never left you. Not once. 

“You act as if you can get laid whenever you want. That you’re swimming in options,” if he wasn’t against a wall, you’d love to be circling him. Instead, you pace. Eyes fixed on his. “But now I know, for a fact, that no one touches you.”

“I get plenty of—” He didn’t begin in any sort of malice. Gavin was stating whatever he was going to state conversationally. But his face screwed up, his lips parts so you can see his teeth clenched together.

A clamp, and therefore one of Gavin’s nipples, is twisting in your fingers. No enough to do any real damage, but enough to shut him up. “Did I tell you to speak? No!” The switch in your other hand hits one of his calves, “I didn’t! Don’t lie, Gavin, we both know that no one touches you.” 

His eyes are watery and, yeah, that might have been too far. Your heart hurt as you were saying it but, you know what? It is the truth. You didn’t learn that from his actions here – no. You know because of the way he acts in general. Who would willing put themselves into a situation – willingly -- with Gavin Reed? 

You would. 

And a smile slides on your face, tightens your eyes, because you both know what you said is true. Gavin is here right now because of that fact. He wouldn’t be here if he was anyone else. This whole thing is Romantic when you think about it like that. 

And, see, anyone else would have been worried at a semblance of a smile right now. Gavin simply stares. No different than before. Eyes on yours. 

You bend down once more, letting the switch fall to the floor. As you hook your fingers into the waistband of his boxers, he jolts. “Wait! I didn’t tell you –” And he hisses again. Red mark rising on his lower stomach. 

“Gavin,” you say as you look up to stare at him, hooking your fingers back into the waistband, “do us both a favor and be quiet for once in your life.” You punctuate by tugging down his boxers quick and… 

“Oh.”

You blink. 

Okay. That’s not what you expected. But it sure makes a lot of things about Gavin makes sense. 

For a moment, you wonder if the others know what you do now. But that seems highly unlikely. None of them, besides Gavin himself, would be that vindictive. 

The air is tense still. You’ve done nothing to dissipate it. You’re still staring at his shining, dripping, absolutely wet, pussy. A moment of weakness washes over you and you desire nothing more than to stuff your face right into him. 

But that can be saved for another time. 

That wasn’t the plan for tonight. 

The show must go on.

You tilt your head back up. His face is turned away from you. He’s red all the way down to his chest. You swallow, mouth salivating at the beautiful sight. 

“Gavin.” You let your voice, for his name only, sound reverent. 

His eyes slowly shift to yours, neck still turned away. In this moment, Gavin Reed is the embodiment of shame. And, fuck, if you don’t throb in your pants. 

You drag a finger over his pussy lips and Gavin melts, yet again, sliding further down the wall. “You’re this wet just from a few love taps?” You laugh with quick puffs of air, knowing they’ll be directed on his exposed little cock. “Oh, honey,” you coo as you slide your other hand up his thigh, “I have so much more planned for you.”

When you look down, you are greeted with a beautiful sight. His red little cock is pulsing with his quickened heartbeat, wetness running down his legs. This close you can swear you feel his heat burning your face. 

The finger that was playing with Gavin’s pussy lips slides in. You hear Gavin hiss and moan above you, but you’re staring at his cock. Wishing you could not only taste but record your view from this close, so you could watch this exact vision forever. 

Maybe one day. 

You tear your gaze away, “All that for one finger?” 

Gavin’s eyes are wet. His breath stutters, mouth slick and open and inviting. Just like his beautiful pussy. If he was laying on your bed, you’d stuff three fingers into his mouth while you played with his dick. 

That’s a good number.

You slide three fingers into his slopping wet pussy with no warning, no preamble. You pump into him, fingers straight. Your eyes flit over his body. His pointed and pretty pink nipples, shackled still by the clamps, are light colored dots on his astoundingly red chest. His arms are straining to stay behind his back, the muscles shivering. His legs are letting loose, knees coming ever closer to framing you. 

When your eyes meet, you decide he deserves more, and you crook your fingers, hitting that fleshy spot within him. Gavin’s legs begin to wobble and his eyes close. But you watch, enraptured, as he keeps himself upright. Definitely straining. 

“God, y/n,” he moans, “fuck me. Please.” 

His eyes snap open, chest still heaving as you slap his hip with your other hand. “Why would I?” Your eyes thin, teaming with fake disinterest, “You’ll cum from this alone.”

Your thumb reaches up to play with his little dick and Gavin all but screams. You watch as he throws his head back, neck corded, teeth grit.

“How fucking pathetic.”

Your words hit him. Literally, as you leaned close into his sex, breath ghosting over his wetness. It sends him over the edge. He’s silent with his mouth open, shoulders thrown back and tensing, his walls twitching against your fingers as his juices spill down your wrist and onto the floor. 

Once his breathing calms and his walls stop grasping you, you pull out and more slick falls. Gavin joins his cum on the floor, butt planted right on top. 

You watch as color, besides red, returns to his face. His eyes are closed, hands upturned on the ground, his breaths still somewhat erratic. You decide, mostly on a whim, to put your three wet fingers in his mouth even though your thighs and calves ache from being this low this long. Gavin’s eyes open slowly as his tongue lazily works itself between and around your fingers. Your arousal pulses at the feeling. 

What next? 

You hesitate. There are many options you could take here.

You could stand and stuff his nose into your zipper and have him figure it out. 

You could have him lick his spend off the ground. 

You could leave him. Walk into your bedroom, get on your bed, and, with your legs wide, masturbate. Never inviting him, but never _not_ inviting him. 

His green eyes are staring at you now. Tears still stuck, clinging wet to his eyelashes. That look and you know he’ll let you do more to him. There’s no reason, besides your thrumming libido, to get to it all in one night. 

You remove your fingers as you stand. The aching pain in your legs doesn’t alleviate from the action, but you don’t make a sound or show any weakness. 

You grab his clothes. 

Walk back to Gavin.

Stand him up. 

Remove the nipple clamps.

Put on his clothes. 

It’s slow going, but his breath evens out all the while. At the last addition, his coat, he looks like he did when he stepped into the room. The only difference is his eyelashes are wet.

You point to his shoes and he bends, with a sigh, and just takes them. Doesn’t bother to put them on. 

The door creaks open as you turn the knob. He’s in such a state, that he’s easily led out. 

But, “wait!” Gavin says just as you were about to close the door, “um…” He blinks, not meeting your eyes, a tear forms from his lashes and falls. He startles at the feeling and quickly wipes it away. “Thanks.”

He’s still in the doorway. You can’t close the door to stop everything unless you make him move.

“So are we… um.” Gavin swallows, lets out a long exhale. “Can we do this… uh… again?”

You stare until he meets your eyes. Once he does, those greedy green eyes gleaming, you nod. Gavin steps back with a dopey smile on his face. You close the door on him before you do anything stupid.

The pair of you linger, you can practically feel his heat from the other side of the door, and don’t move. Your hand is still on the knob. 

Finally, you hear footsteps recede. You let go of the handle and, just like you programmed, a beep chimes above you. Indicating that the camera concluded its recording. 

You let out a breath that you’ve been holding since you opened the door, your shoulders sag and the force of your exhale. That slight relaxation of your tense body only intensifies your arousal. You bite your lip, waiting for your phone to chime and, when it does, you head into your bedroom where you can watch the recording of what you’ve done to Detective Gavin Reed and masturbate in peace. 

You didn’t want him to see you cum.

He didn’t deserve that yet.

The show will go on. Gavin’s flair for attention will make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
